


Innocence Lost

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Cheerio Blaine, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Flirting, High School, Hook-Up, Innocence, Klaine, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Motorcycles, Neck Kissing, New Student, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Skank Kurt Hummel, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerio!Blaine tells Skank!Kurt that he's too innocent to play dirty, and Kurt is willing to prove Blaine wrong.</p><p>Title from Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

"What?" Kurt blinks absentmindedly at Quinn.

"I was asking if you're coming or not, Hummel." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, no. I'll see you later." Kurt mumbles as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"Whatever, lover boy."

Kurt doesn't even care that Quinn noticed that he's been staring at the new Cheerio ever since they started practicing.

Kurt smokes another cigarette or two under the bleachers before the boy meets Kurt's eyes that are peering beneath the bleachers. The boy smirks and walks to meet Kurt.

"Hi there." The boy says as he takes Kurt's cigarette.

"You gotta name?"

The boy gets close to Kurt and blows a ring of smoke in the shape of an 'o' in Kurt's face. "Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

The boy, Blaine, stomps the cigarette out on the ground and walks away before Kurt can form any words because, fuck, this boy will be the death of Kurt.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Despite Quinn's complaining, Kurt stays after she leaves again. He tries to not seem like he's waiting for Blaine.

"Waiting for me?" Blaine smirks.

"Thought you would miss me." Kurt says, as if they've known each other for longer than two days.

Blaine just laughs and takes Kurt's cigarette again.

"You take my cigarettes but don't even bother to get my name?"

"My apologies." Blaine says sarcastically. "You gotta name?" He adds, repeating Kurt's words from yesterday.

Kurt takes the cigarette from Blaine and blows a smoke ring at Blaine's face like the boy did the day before. "Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt leaves Blaine standing under the bleachers like Blaine did to him, hoping Blaine will meet him there again the next day.

And he does.

"Anderson." Kurt nods.

"Hummel." Blaine nods back.

"Not going to take my cigarette today?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Rather do something else." Blaine murmurs as he steps closer to Kurt.

"Oh?" Kurt whispers, voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah." Blaine traces a finger along Kurt's jaw.

"You're not very innocent for a Cheerio." Kurt chuckles.

"You're pretty innocent for a Skank." Blaine whispers close to Kurt's lips.

"Says who?" Kurt gulps, meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Me, unless you mean that as a challenge."

"Oh, definitely a challenge." Kurt says cheekily.

"Tomorrow. Locker room. Usual time after practice." Blaine whispers, still close to Kurt's lips, and grips Kurt's ass before walking towards the parking lot.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, well." Blaine says, leaning against the lockers.

Kurt chuckles darkly because, shit, Blaine's Cheerio uniform needs to come off right now.

"Are you going to prove yourself worthy, Hummel?"

Kurt puts his hands against the lockers, trapping Blaine. He leans in and kisses Blaine roughly. Kurt grinds their hips together, earning loud moans from them both.

"Clothes off." Kurt orders as he begins to take his own off.

"That's more like it, Hummel." Blaine smirks after following the older boy's order.

Kurt pushes Blaine against the lockers and sucks on the younger boy's neck until he gets a desperate whine in return.

"Gonna fuck you now, love." Kurt whispers after he grabs lube from his bag.

"So fucking tight. You say I'm the innocent one? Bet you've never even ridden a cock, have you?" Kurt grits through his teeth as he pushes two fingers in and out of the younger boy.

"F- fuck, Kurt. I- I'm ready. Fuck me." Blaine practically shouts between moans.

As soon as Kurt has his cock in Blaine, the younger boy wraps his legs around Kurt. Kurt doesn't forget the fact that Blaine thinks he's innocent so he doesn't hold back. The lockers shake as Kurt thrusts roughly into the younger boy.

"You like being in here? Knowing anyone could walk in and see you taking this cock like a fucking slut?" Kurt says between thrusts.

"Fuck. Y- yeah. So close, Kurt." Blaine whines.

"Come for me, love." Kurt pumps Blaine's cock and kisses him until he comes with a sultry moan. After a couple more thrusts, Kurt comes with his mouth against the younger boy's shoulder.

"Kurt. Could- could you pull out? M'sensitive."

"Not until you admit that I'm not innocent." Kurt teases.

"Kurttt." Blaine tries to push Kurt away.

"Say it." Kurt says, now slowly pumping Blaine's overly sensitive cock.

"Fine, you're not innocent. God, you're such a dick." Blaine breathily laughs.

"That's what I thought." Kurt says as he pulls out and kisses Blaine deeply.

"Don't get me hard again, babe." Blaine says.

"You should put your clothes on if you don't want to tempt me then." Kurt whispers as he grabs the younger boy's ass before turning to put his clothes on.

"So... Same time tomorrow?" Blaine asks after they've dressed.

"Today is Friday, Blaine. I may not be innocent but I don't really feel like breaking into the school." Kurt chuckles.

"Oh.. Right." Blaine blushes.

Kurt grabs a piece of paper and a pen from his bag to scribble his number on the paper. "Here. Maybe I'll take you for a ride on my motorcycle later. I've seen you staring at me when I ride it."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine laughs awkwardly.

"Shut up. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Blaine." Kurt says before kissing Blaine and leaving the locker room.

"See you later, Hummel." Blaine shouts before the door to the locker room closes.

Blaine smirks at the folded paper in his hands as he hears Kurt say "You too, Anderson."


End file.
